The present invention relates to a self-standing bag having a reinforcing material and manufacturing method thereof.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-191964 has disclosed a self-standing bag in which both side edges and top edge of a package are covered with thermoplastic resin reinforcing material. In the self-standing bag described, the reinforcing material functions as a supporting pillar of the package. Thus, the self-standing bag is prevented from bending at its central portion or falling down even if the quantity of content charged in the self-standing bag is small.
In the self-standing bag, the bottom end of the reinforcing material is projected downward from the bottom edge of the package. Consequently, the bottom end of the reinforcing material makes contact with a placement surface so that the entire bottom edge of the self-standing bag does not make contact with the placement surface thereby allowing the self-standing bag to stand itself in a stable condition.